


Relapse |复回

by Fish3901, iamee



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: A little Dub-Con, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Porn, Feelings, First Time, Follow-up, Kink Meme, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Pollen, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, inner conflict, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish3901/pseuds/Fish3901, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>街垒一夜之后，Valjean发现Javert等在他武人街的寓所外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse |复回

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790384) by [iamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee). 



多事之日已远不足以形容刚过去的一天。他看着身影倒下，生命消逝。无辜的青年们默祷着他们母亲的名字，鲜血染污了他们的面庞。他解救了一个年轻人，而这个年轻人将带走他的珂赛特，给她他无法给予她的生活。他还……

 

他在通往住所的小径上停下脚步，试图平复自己的呼吸和心跳。他疲惫不堪，精疲力竭，觉着自己满身污秽，即使他已经在医院草草清洗过自己。医院嬷嬷们坚持他应该去洗个澡，她们的眼神告诉他他现在大概看起来无异于恶魔，气味更是臭不可闻。于是他用力擦洗着自己，擦得在套上她们给他的穿旧但干净的衣物时，因粗糙的纹理触到发红的皮肤而抽痛。

然而总有些东西冲洗不掉。比如回忆。比如景象。

 

晨光熹微，天色朦胧，还有一会儿，太阳就要出来了。他突然无比庆幸马吕斯家一接到信儿就派人来接走了珂赛特，他们一得知儿子的下落还有他深爱的女孩的消息，就请珂赛特过去度过这一夜剩余的时间，而疲惫不堪的Valjean对于他们善意的劝说没什么力气多做推让。至少珂赛特不用看到这种状态下的他。

 

不，对于这一天他所能采取的最好处理，就是把它深埋在过去，深埋在它应属于的地方。他无意将它重现，哪怕是在脑海里。

 

除了一件小事。

 

一件小事，一件让他更庆幸现在一人独处的小事，庆幸于周遭无人，而不用疑心别人已从瞥向他神色的一瞥中读出了他的心思的小事。无论其他任何事，无论在过去的可怕一夜中他曾目睹过的任何事，都不及这件事和关于它的景象、关于它的回忆更让他难以安宁。它似乎将时刻萦绕在他的脑海，似乎将永远都让他无法解脱，无论他多么努力地想要忘掉它。

 

因为，上碧落或下黄泉，他的过去似乎永远能紧紧追及他。等待在他最难以预料的地方，即使这个地方按说他最该预料得到。

 

Javert坐在他的门廊前，背靠着墙，曲起膝盖。他的头低着，一瞬间Valjean甚至以为他睡着了。或许其实是Valjean自己在医院的浴缸里睡着了，或许这些都是他的一个梦，或许Javert根本没有出现在这里，身着制服，看起来和Valjean自己一样失魂落魄。或许。

 

但他当然是错的。

 

“我都开始想，终归我对你的看法是对的。”Javert静静地开口，听起来用尽了最后一丝残余的力气来将内心翻涌沸腾的东西压抑住。“你是不是还是说了个谎话？你是不是将再次逃跑？”

 

“我看你一点儿耽搁都没费。”Valjean没有正面回答，视线逡巡过Javert蜷起的全身。

 

警探的口中漏出一声半是笑声半是异常贴近啜泣的声响，紧接着控制住了自己。“这没多大选择余地。”

 

Valjean思忖了一下，方才开口：“但是正如你所说，除了我说过我会回来之外，你并没有什么办法肯定这些。我也可能已经死了。”他补上这句，不知道自己是在提醒谁，Javert，或是他自己。这似乎是个值得一提的可能。

 

Javert的头猛地抬起，眼眸在灰蒙蒙的天光下发亮：“但是你没有。”

 

“那么它出现了。”Valjean从他身边走过去，打开门，在门口转过身来，凝视着阴影里的对方，想要厘清这一切。“你进来吗？”

 

***

 

Javert腾地站起身来，这个反应让他自己相当不舒服。他简直像只宠物狗，听到主人的声音就活蹦乱跳地奔过去——这个念头让他胃里一阵翻腾，也掐紧了他的脖子。

 

Valjean是对的，他根本不可能知道经过如此一夜之后，对方还会不会回到这里。他毫无依凭，除了仍然在他耳中鸣响、让他脊背蹿过一阵颤栗的对方的话。一个犯人的话。

 

没错，他努力无视过它们，没错，他努力抵抗过它。

 

蔓延扩散他全身的热力，还有Valjean的邀请。他[i][b]以为[/b][/i]的邀请，Javert在心里纠正了自己，抬脚踏上门阶，吞咽下如鲠在喉的不适。

 

他试过用他的职责和当天晚上的事件无视它。他用尽一切他能做的来驱离它，来消抹它。

 

而他失败了。

 

某种意义上说，这比先前在小巷里面他暴露出自己的脆弱还要更糟，那时他认为、感到Valjean的抚摸是唯一能让他免于化为飞灰、能让他免于受活活焚烧之苦的救赎。并非他的意愿让Valjean出现在那里，发现了自己。那并非他的抉择可以控制。然而现在，这里……他是凭着自己的意愿来到了这里，不是吗？这是他自己的抉择让他来到了他现在所站的位置，看着Valjean脱掉了大衣，光这幅景象就让他嘴里发干。当然，在他胃底新觉醒的火焰占了原因的很大一部分，或许所有一切都该怪罪于它，甚至他脑海深处的声音低语着怀疑，但是[i][b]这仍[/b][/i]……

 

这在他脸上灼烧的耻感不应能给他的欲望火上浇油。

 

但是，哦，它做到了。

 

***

 

他看出了Javert表情中的犹疑，看到了他在门前的徘徊不定，不愿最终屈服、随着他踏进房门，尽管一切都推动着他最终来到这里。尽管他们之间已发生的一切。

 

Valjean的心因为那些回忆而一沉，脸上发热，所以他把大衣放在椅子上，走去点起一枝蜡烛，竭力让自己忙碌起来。黎明即将到来，但是在这个时刻、同坐在熹微的晨光中，坐在他自己的家中，这个他一度认为最为安全的地方，一切无从言明的问题在他们之间窃窃低语地横亘着——这一切简直不堪想象。

 

“你想喝点儿什么？”他稍稍提高了些声音问道，以免Javert太过于沉浸在他自己的思绪中而忽略了他的邀请。

 

“不用了。”

 

回答很平静，接着门被猛地关上了，关门的声音回荡在Valjean的耳朵里，让他吞咽了一下。

 

“谢谢。”Javert像是想起来应该道谢似的加了一句，听起来又困惑又烦躁。

 

Valjean凝视了一会儿蜡烛，它的微光温暖了他的指尖，也以某种方式让他平静了下来。他不该对Javert表现得如此怨怼，但是他就是没法控制自己。这人仅凭他的话就找到了他，这本身就够让他惊讶的了。Valjean当时匆忙地说出了那句话，无暇思考它们的含义，全然放弃了伪饰和逃跑的念头，或许他已经怀疑自己无法活着离开街垒。而Javert凝视他的神色中的绝望让他的心颤抖了。因为他在对方面前是脆弱的，从某种他断然不会向自己承认的层面上异常脆弱。除了永堕地狱，这将不会有任何其他结局。这个念头在他胃里打了一个无比挫败的结，让他口里泛起一阵苦涩。

 

“那，”他深深地吸了口气，转过身靠在墙上看着Javert。“有什么能为您效劳的，警探先生？”

 

Javert的耳朵变红了，声音变得低沉而危险：：“要是你非得嘲弄我，那就随你便。但是让我们对眼下这个境况开诚布公些。”

 

“像您那样的人当然能够理解我希望预先估计这个[i][b]境况[/b][/i]的心情。”Valjean没有移开自己的视线，仔细观看着自己的话语在对方脸上激起的反应。“当然您能够理解，我想要弄清楚，您是打算拖我下狱，还是打算拖我上床。”

 

Javert猛地一退，眼神变得更深：“Valjean……”

 

“当然，”Valjean接着说，没给对方打断的机会。“您也能看出来，我的日子并不好过，至少可以这么说吧，所以如果您能给个明白话，我将不胜感激。”

 

“[i][b]你的[/b][/i]日子不好过？”Javert啐了一下。“据我所知，你可不是被下了药然后被丢在那儿等着耗竭而死的那个。”

 

整整几秒钟，他们都怒瞪着对方，谁也不愿意先别开视线。谁也不愿在对方的瞪视下屈服。Valjean注意到Javert鬓角的汗湿，还有他躯体微微的颤抖。他琢磨着不知道还要多久那药物才能彻底代谢出Javert的身体，不知道他是否希望他一直在他身边直到药力耗竭。这个想法让他难以抑制。

 

他哆嗦了一下，闭上了眼睛，欲望已经在他的体内掀起了热潮的汹涌巨浪。Javert的躯体紧抵着他自己的身体的感觉仍然在他记忆中无比鲜活，而Javert的嘴唇留在他嘴唇上的余味燃烧着他，如同地狱的业火。

 

“你到底想要我怎么样，Javert？”他低语着，再次睁开了眼睛。

 

***

 

Valjean绝对是铁了心要折磨他。Javert早该明白事情会变成这样，早该明白这是他堕落的代价。但这仍然让他因为愤怒和希望而浑身发抖。仅仅和这人共处一室就让那野火再次在他体内点燃，在他脑海里填满了无法言说的希望，让他心中充满了他从未经历的恐惧。Valjean吐出的每一字都在他受伤的尊严上浇下盐水，那深邃的凝视落在他身上，仿若那双太过熟悉的手的触摸，然而他仍无法控制正渐渐移得更近的自己，尽管他为此而痛恨不已。

 

“你是要我大声说出来？这就是我的代价？”

 

Javert驱使自己完全离开了那扇门，穿过房间走到桌边，打量着屋里的每一件陈设，就是避开了Valjean。他的心跳快得离谱，他的血液在血管里几近沸腾。这多么可怜软弱，这多么毫无尊严——他怎么能够再次惧怕着、渴求着这人的抚摸？

 

“光是看着我跪在泥里打滚对你还远远不够。你是想要听我求你，好让你当面嘲笑。”

 

这就是事实？它当然让他感觉就是这样，不可能有其他可能，然而与此同时Javert脑海中回响起在小巷中Valjean声音中的柔和，他紧拥住他的怀抱，还有覆在自己嘴唇上Valjean的吻，仿佛是温柔以待的许诺。

 

但他是一个犯人，骗子，小偷。他接受了垂手而得的一切，将Javert的尊严击得粉碎，让他们两人都堕落成在污秽的小巷呻吟翻滚的野兽。这同一人的两幅画面是如何拼合在一起的？一个人怎么可能同时令他生厌，又引起他的兴趣？这是自相矛盾的悖论。

 

他身后传来窸窣的声音，Valjean走了过来，而Javert绷紧了身体，手移向后腰，条件反射地摸向他手枪的枪柄。紧接着他觉着自己蠢透了，紧紧地抿住了嘴唇，努力找回控制。

 

“我从你这么个人身上寻求得太多了。”他啐了一下，猛地转身，却发现Valjean立在他面前，两人间的距离近得危险，而对方脸上的表情莫测高深。

 

“Javert。”Valjean缓慢地说道，又向前迈了一步，使得Javert没反应过来时就下意识地往后退了一步，顶在了桌子的边缘上，他们的胸膛几乎相触。他深深而长久地凝视着Javert的眼睛，再次开口。“什么也别说。拜托。”他顿了一下补了一句，声音更加低沉。

 

Javert咬着自己的下嘴唇，盯着Valjean，带着在荒僻的小路上面对着几步之遥的美洲狮似的表情，审慎地，思绪在彼此之间翻腾，肌肉贲张，而怀着一颗出卖了主人过多恐惧的心。他已将自己交给了危险，而他此时他不得不面对它。

 

“你早该杀了我。”Javert喃喃道，Valjean停了下来，犹豫于他们之间的咫尺之遥。

 

“我从没有想要让你死。”

 

他到底知不知道他自己声音的残忍？话音如此温和轻柔，语调如此真诚，好像他自己真的相信自己所说的东西似的？Javert的想象已经鲜活地勾勒出Valjean将如何享受他此时的窘境，他不得不一次又一次忍受的痛苦，当他在他身边、看到他的身影，甚至呼吸着一样的空气的时候。这多么荒谬可笑。

 

“但这是比死亡更糟糕的命运。”

 

他不仅仅料到了Valjean绷紧了身体、深吸一口气然后低下了头的样子。Javert闻到了他身上的气息，肥皂香混合着汗水，亚麻布衣料的味道，还有比这些更深的——更深的，不是别的，只是纯然的Valjean自己的气息。他吞咽了一下。

 

“你觉着这比死还糟？”Valjean终于开口，之前的一秒仿佛延伸充满了整个房间，空气中张紧了莫名的张力。

 

“我被下了药，而你救了我。”说出这些话太过艰难，每个音节都仿佛压迫着他舌头的铁枷。“我欠了你，但我仍然来到了这儿，站在你面前，请求你再次拯救我。”承认这一切让失败感彻底涌来，而Javert感到体内的火焰咆哮膨胀，仿佛他刚刚向烈火里投了木柴。“还有什么比这更糟的？”

 

***

 

“你，”Valjean说着，抬起一只手抚向Javert的脸，而在堪堪触到他之前停住了手，仿佛刚刚意识到自己在做些什么。“你想要让 ** _我_** 来救 ** _你_** ？”

 

Javert抽了口气，他灰色的眸子扫过Valjean的周身，仿佛在寻找着一个答案。“你给了我这个地址。你说得那好像是……”他的声音低落下去，眨眨眼，扭过头去仿佛在对着房间而不是对着Valjean讲话。“也许我误会了。”他的声音低得几不可闻。“我该走了。”

 

话音刚落还没等他有所动作，Valjean的双手便从他身体两边撑在了桌沿上，牢牢地将Javert禁锢在了桌子与他自己的身体之间。

 

“如此轻易放弃不像是你的作风。”他低声道。

 

Javert的声音几近咆哮了：“来求你帮助也不是我的作风，Valjean。可你看看现在我落得个什么光景。”

 

“你寻求我的帮助。我的拯救。”Valjean说着，靠得更近了些，注视着Javert的身体随之紧绷。“是因为药力在你体内还没散去，而且没有其他人能帮得上你？”

 

沉默笼罩了房间，只听得到摇曳的蜡烛发出轻微的嘶声，还有两人各自的呼吸。

 

“除了我，没人能救你？”Valjean近乎耳语，使得Javert再次抬起头看着他，脸上掠过痛楚的表情，仿佛因为屋内空气稀薄、无法呼吸而微微分开嘴唇。

 

一想到Javert正处于他曾亲眼目睹的那个状态中……他神色中的绝望，他对触摸的渴求，他沙哑的嗓音……如果这怪异的病症仍然在他体内作祟，如果药物的效力需要不止一天才能消除……一想到情况可能会比现在更加糟糕……

 

药力是不是会再次引起比现在他所表现出来的这些隐约的症状更加严重的效果？Javert会不会再次支持不住跪倒在地？一两个小时之内？如果在那种情况下有人在外面发现了他，把他带回家圈禁起来、趁他之危来满足自己肮脏的欲望？巴黎街头鱼龙混杂，就算是一个人对人性本善深信不疑，那里也能给他提供足够例子让他的信仰烟消云散。

 

而且，仅仅是想到Javert乞求着别人的仁慈，四肢着地，乞求着最终解脱……这想象直接让Valjean眸色黑沉，使得痛苦翻搅着他的胸膛。一种可怕的情绪，一种古老又不可控制的情绪笼罩了他的脑海，使得他再次重复了那个问题。

 

Javert一颤，但他没有移开视线，而是挺直了脊背，表情毫不动摇：“除你之外，没人可以。”

 

***

 

话已出口，Javert没来得及将它们塞回它们本该待的地方。它们本该压在他的喉咙里，塞在他的脑海深处，塞在某个黑暗的角落里，绝对不会被任何人听到。任何人都不会听到。包括他自己。

 

并非因为它们是谎言。

 

而是因为它们是真的。

 

这才是更可怕的。这也是更具冲击的。是的，除了Valjean，没有别人，这个事实让Javert颤抖。他径自找到了Valjean这里，甚至一闪念的其他选择都没想过。他的双腿好像有了自我意识地毫不犹豫地将他带到了这里，而不是把他带到城里那些更阴暗的角落，在那里，只需几个苏，阴暗的欲求就能在那些比他更加绝望的人们那里得到满足。

 

然而他来到了这里。

 

然而 ** _他们_** 来到了这里。

 

Valjean的回应则是深深地吸了口气，有那么一秒他阖上了眼帘，接着再次看向了Javert。他的整个姿势看起来鬼祟又坚定不屈，但是他的眼睛出卖了他。那双深邃的眼睛中埋着什么东西，更强大也更费解，远远不同于那把他们牵引到一起的、由药物在他体内唤醒的怪异的欲望，Javert无从明白它是什么，但它让他难以呼吸。

 

他发出一声哽住的声音，使得Valjean稍稍后退，但还是没有放开他，Valjean还是双手撑在桌上，带着极其细致入微的慎重表情一寸一寸地俯视着他，似乎在寻找一个明白无误的信号，告诉他接下来该怎么办。

 

而当他似乎找到了它时，他完全地定住了，他们之间的空气都绷紧了，他们谁的思绪都无法在这其中的意味上纠缠停留。

 

“那我将尽我所能。”Valjean缓缓地开口，嗓音低沉。“无论付出什么代价。”

 

一瞬间，Javert似乎也忘记了如何呼吸。

 

***

 

他倒不是想着让Javert在这种状态下离开。他根本没有考虑过这个选项，而且哪怕必要的情况下需要他把那人一拳揍昏然后拷在家具上，他也会照做的。但是就和这个方案解决不了先前在街垒的问题一样，那办法在现在一样行不通。他几乎能够感觉到它，那毒剂在Javert的皮肤下窜流，而他在他身边举手可触，正盯着他，眼睛里反射着蜡烛的光亮。

 

他一定看清了Valjean心中到底翻腾着什么念头，这已显而易见。

 

换作任何其他时候，他一定会因为自己每当感受到这份全然的 ** _需索感_** 时，就会过多流露在表情上而默默斥责自己。需索另一个人，需索那份他不该允许自己亲近的亲近，全方位地需索对方以至于让自己因为自己肉欲的本能而战栗不已。他已经很久都没有体会到过这种欲求，那段记忆深埋在多年的悲惨命运之下，一同埋下的还有在罪恶的幻梦里用此等鄙下方式拥有Javert的念头。街垒的一夜……它翻搅起了所有深埋的欲念，把它们暴露在光天化日之下，把他推进了罪孽的深渊，而他现在正深陷其中，徒劳地抵抗着心知无可抵御的力量。

 

他想要Javert，然而那种感觉的强大力量几乎吓呆了他。

 

逃离一次是幸运。逃离两次是妄想。

 

清晨的第一缕阳光悄悄渗进房间，驱离了阴影，也使得他们凝滞不动的身形似乎奇异地扁平和不真实。然而再一次地，现实就是现实，不是吗？

 

“Javert……”Valjean再次开口，迈过了最后一小步，他们的胸膛终于相贴。

 

他听见Javert的喘息，感到颤栗传过他的全身，如同这个夜晚早些时候、在酒馆后面的黑暗中的那样。他的手滑过桌面，几乎扶上Javert的身体，但却停在那里。他注视着Javert，两人并不 ** _相触_** ，但距离近得可以听到彼此的心跳，感到吹拂在彼此脸颊上的呼吸。

 

“你，”Javert低声说，目光撞入Valjean的目光，声音沙哑。“你总是在许诺，一直都是。什么你救完这个人就会回来，什么你已经变了，什么你会在什么地方什么时间等着我。而现在又来了。”一丝阴翳掠过他的面庞，使得他的眸色益沉，而他的视线落在Valjean的嘴唇上。“Valjean，你的许诺和毒药没什么两样。你到底知不知道它对于别人的影响？”

 

Javert话语里的什么东西让他脑海中的丝弦铮然崩断，他怎么能继续忍耐？

 

他发出一声低咆，紧拥着Javert身侧的指节用力得发白，他倾身向前，两人的嘴狠狠地吻在一起，而Javert的回应立刻平息了他脑海中的一切思绪。Javert仿佛等待的正是如此，等待着他攫取眼前唾手可得的机会，他用火热的唇舌回应着他，呼吸不能，双腿分开使得Valjean轻易地挤开它们跻身其中。

 

***

 

“ ** _终于_** ”是此时Javert脑海里唯一回荡着的词语。Valjean紧抵着他，牙齿厮磨着他的下唇，接着舔舐过他的唇角。他的自我厌恶被Valjean再次距他如此之近所带来的释然推挤到脑海深处的角落，虽然毫无疑问它将在这之后卷土重来让他不得安宁。但是现在他完满了他前来的原因，强壮的肢体紧拥着他，Valjean的吻覆上他的嘴唇，仿佛赦罪一般。

 

虽然仅仅不到半天时间，仅仅是几个小时之前，他还品尝着Valjean的气息，然而似乎现在他们已经不得不弥补中间失落的时间，失落的、没有紧贴着彼此、没有因为不得不呼吸而稍离对方的唇齿进而呻吟出声的时间。Javert的双手沉重地攀着Valjean的肩膀，将他拉得更近些，他的下腹已然急切地磨蹭着对方。

 

一败涂地，全然放弃，最终失却一切。然而他还没有彻底投降臣服，他并非在乞求仁慈，他不过是在请求他们堕落的延续。直到他们全速坠向永劫不复的深渊之底。是的，他们不得不弥补中间失落的时间。如此多年的清醒，才是最大的疯狂。

 

Valjean对此似乎也并无异见，他的手指握紧了Javert的胯侧，将他推上桌子，使得他坐在桌子边上而Valjean得以靠得更近，他们的身体彼此厮磨着，此时太阳渐渐升起，世界万物的轮廓再次清晰。

 

Javert紧紧地闭上了眼睛，思绪被Valjean在他下巴上一连串的啜吻牵引，当温暖的手指触到他的颈后时他吓了一跳，再次抬起眼帘。热力仍在他体内奔流激荡，不像之前那么痛苦，倒像是最最纯然的快感，带着几近绚烂的潮锋。

 

“你在做什么？”他开口道，嗓音低沉，头晕目眩。

 

“做你所要求的。”Valjean低声回道，手指从Javert颈后一路滑到他大衣襟前，解开纽扣，指尖时不时划过大衣下薄薄的衬衣。“还是说，你这会儿改主意了？”

 

Javert想笑出声来，但那太不合时宜，而那本身也被他脏腑间低低延烧的急迫所冲淡。“你说得好像你是那个被玩弄的似的。”

 

“看在上帝的份儿上，Javert，”Valjean已经解开了最后一粒纽扣，拨开了大衣，环住了Javert的腰好把他拉得更近些，他们下身的磨蹭已经几近粗暴，而他抵在Javert微张的嘴唇间，悄声说：“到底要怎么样才能让你这辈子唯一那么一次地安静下来？”

 

Javert感到血流滚烫地冲上他的脸颊和耳朵，但他没能拦住这句话溜出他的嘴，在Valjean的唇齿间吐出：“你干嘛不试试看？”

 

***

 

每一字每一句，每一个从Javert喉间发出的音节，他嗓音里的每个音调，都让Valjean觉得他已知的这个世界已然崩毁，而他已进入了全新世界。一个令人吃惊、而且不仅仅是难以抵抗的世界。

 

而他不知道这是炼狱还是天堂。

 

一方面，Javert的话语如同加诸他的折磨，让他愤怒、兴奋，又在某个他从不知晓的地方击中了他，让他脆弱得不堪一击。另一方面，能够让面前这人在他眼前呈现出如此错乱迷狂的一面让他感到无比沉醉，看着对方低语、乞求、呻吟出他的名字——再因为呻吟出他的名字而死死咬住自己的嘴唇——而这一切缘自Valjean抵住他的下腹火热的摩擦。

 

对方衬衫下的皮肤温热，现在Valjean已经可以将手伸进衬衣和大衣之间，一寸一寸地抚摩过Javert脊背与胸口每一处触手可及的起伏，感受着Javert弓身迎向他的抚摩，感受着当他的手抚过他的腹部，掌心下的心跳渐渐加快，他向下的手寸寸下滑，向下，再向下，而Javert猛地抽了一口气。

 

那声音带给Valjean过多愉悦，使得天堂与地狱之间的思量飞到了九霄云外。尽管……他想到这是今天的第二次，他抛弃了为他那圣人般的灵魂的忧虑，而宁可听到Javert防线尽失的声音……这残存的念头令他苦恼……

 

然而，他的脑海里此时仅剩了一个声音。

 

这还不够。

 

低下头在Javert脖子上印下一吻，他将大衣从对方肩头上推落，将这个过程中对方发出的呻吟锁入怀中，而Javert的双手一从袖子的禁锢中解脱出来，就立马将手指深埋进Valjean的发间，将指尖划下他的脊背，将他再次拉进一个深深的吻，深得简直能留下伤痕。

 

他们怎么可能与彼此契合得如此完美，这一切怎么可能让Valjean错觉自己觅到了他从未期望自己此生能够获得的恩赐，尽管显然他们不过是在彼此毁灭？

 

Valjean中断了这个吻，使得Javert喘息着，抬起几近狂野的目光注视着他。他的头发因手指的抚摩而凌乱，嘴唇因激烈的吻而红肿，而此刻它还在无声吐出低咒；这副样子的他撞击着Valjean的心神，Valjean别开视线，转而拽出他的衬衫，把衬衣下摆从裤子中解放出来，接着向上一直推过他的胸口。Javert动了动，挣扎了一下，似乎想要抗议，接着他妥协了，抬起胳膊褪下了衬衫。

 

一缕探究的阳光落在Javert的皮肤上，同Valjean的目光一起。他仍然坐在桌子的边缘，手紧紧地撑在桌子上，头歪向一边，仿佛在沉思。深色的毛发从他宽阔的胸膛一路向下，越过腹部，直到掩没在裤子的遮盖之下。他的每下呼吸伴随着胸膛的起伏，而他的肩膀似乎在Valjean紧紧的注视下绷紧了。

 

“ ** _你_** 在看什么？”

 

Valjean吞咽一下，再次凝望着Javert的眼睛。他曾在这张面孔上见过这种表情，早在他们在Montreuil-sur-mer的初次见面——现在想来似乎是多年之前了——的时候，也包括在那之后无数次当有人评价起Javert的外表的时候。

这人不相信他自己是多么令人移不开目光。

 

不知道他是打哪儿得出了这个结论，而Valjean晃晃脑袋，努力把脑海里蠢不可及又无法抗拒的、想要向Javert证明他的结论是多么错误的冲动清理出去。眼下这情况已经够一团乱麻了，他不该更进一步，把他心里蠢动的并非欲望的东西脱口而出，让事态更加悲剧。

 

“你。”他回答得很简单，但是似乎已经太迟，Javert的目光已经充满怀疑，姿态也几乎转为戒备。Valjean自己都似乎能听得出自己声音中掩藏不住的渴求：“还是说，我一点儿也不能享受？”

 

答案在Javert嘴唇上呼之欲出，然而他似乎突然改变了主意，清了清嗓子，把视线牢牢钉在Valjean身后的墙上的某个点上。

 

多么奇异的人。多么奇异，又多么美好，而又竟对自己身上这两点多么彻彻底底、完完全全地视而不见。

 

“不想说点儿什么？”Valjean靠得更近，双手抚上Javert的大腿，摩挲着裤子的纹理。他倾近耳语，嘴唇刷过Javert的耳轮：“这比想象中容易。”

 

Javert几不可察地一缩，蹙起额头，抬起满是困惑的视线望着他：“Valjean……”

 

***

 

曾经他认为他了解这人脑子里想些什么。

 

24601是个犯人，一个在逃犯，一朝为贼，本性难移。监禁下狱，试图越狱，这都是可以预料的，也是这个人自己选择的人生。

随后他违反假释条例、负罪潜逃也在预料范围内。他惯于扯谎，无论想要什么，都会想尽办法巧取到手，但是最终他自己的本性就会将他出卖，他迟早会认罪伏法。显而易见。

 

曾经他认为他了解Jean Valjean.

 

如今他再也不如此认为了。

 

Javert似乎瞥见了对方脑海中翻腾的一角。这一瞥窥察入里，深达Valjean内心，尽管他此时应该紧靠着对方，在耻辱中紧闭上眼，而不是用这一瞥提醒着自己他们此时此刻的所作所为。

 

然而现在Javert已经看到了它，它让他困惑，因为他 ** _不明白_** 。

 

Valjean眼中的他并不仅仅是个猎物，一个求他施恩的牺牲品，而是含着其他深意。而当Javert直视进他深沉的凝视，搜寻着那个让他从内里深深为之颤栗的答案时，他看到了它。在Valjean的凝视里，他看到了那个同样能在自己内心感受到的、沸腾的渴求。它本不可能存在，因为它太难以承受，太过于强烈，因为它除了毁掉他们两个，不会有其他任何可能。察觉到Valjean心中它的存在让他退缩，想要躲开对方的凝视，尽管已无处可逃。

 

“Valjean……”他不自觉地再次出声，突然觉着喉咙发紧，几乎可以听见的剧烈心跳几近痛楚。

 

Valjean低下头，闭上了眼睛，终于打破了他们之间交缠的视线。他与Javert额头相贴，深深地吸了口气，手指划过Javert光裸的腹部，移向他的裤扣。

 

“Javert, please……”Valjean低语道，把佩着手枪的腰带拨开，动作没有如他们二人预料的、在如此情况下的那么颤抖迟缓。冷空气潜入终于解开的裤子，侵上Javert火热的皮肤，让他猛地倒抽一口气。

 

然而紧接着当Valjean在他面前跪下，动作快得仿佛没经考虑，仿佛被强大的绝望紧紧压迫，膝盖撞上地面的速度令他都感到疼痛，然而没有片刻犹豫地吻上他的躯体，拨开包裹束缚的衣物，微颤的手指圈住他的坚挺的时候，他发出了远超过刚才那声惊喘的声音。Valjean推开他最后一层遮蔽，仿佛无暇浪费时间彻底把他剥个精光，Javert动弹不得，只瞪着他的举动。

 

Valjean的吻沿着他的下腹逡巡而下，潮湿而细碎，仿佛不愿停下来喘息片刻，对上Javert的眼睛。或许他正是极力回避着他的眼睛。

 

他自己正被前所未有地袒露出来，感到一生之中从未有过地如此弱点尽露，他先前怎么会认为自己了解这个人，了解这个正跪在自己面前的男人？

 

接下来火热的唇舌包裹了他，他的坚挺没入了一片极乐的潮湿，Valjean的舌头擦过他坚挺的下侧，Javert的脑海一片空白。他的手指扣住桌子边缘，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，然而那副景象如烙在他眼帘上一般地在他眼前燃烧。

 

Valjean的嘴唇亲吻着他，包裹着他。他的眼睛半闭着，双手把Javert固定在原地，一只手掌爱抚着他的囊袋，手指陷进他的皮肉。

 

他怎么可能目睹了这个景象却没发疯，怎么可能没有当场射了出来、瘫倒在地，满心屈辱和餍足的兴奋？这简直不可思议。

 

曾经他认为这人可以赤手空拳地杀了他。而今似乎他仅仅用嘴就可以做到了……

 

***

 

他知道了。

 

这一点再无疑问，Valjean更紧地握着他，压低自己，把Javert吞得更深了些。舌尖上的气息浓重而深沉，汗水和唾液沾染在Javert温热的皮肤上，黏滑了Valjean移动的手指。

 

在街垒时Javert血液中的药力太强，使得他无力思考，然而现在他已经察觉了Valjean心里在想些什么，这一点再也无法遮掩。Valjean的欲求再也不是秘密，这种强过一切他可以理解的范畴的强大渴求，已被Javert察觉。

 

然而Javert并没有把他推开，好收拾起自己的衣着、羞耻、尊严，相反，他仍然待在这里，几乎一动不动地待在桌子上，只除了他的躯体在Valjean探寻的嘴唇下微微的颤抖，这使得Valjean更加困惑。

 

如果Javert察觉了Valjean渴求这些的程度与被下药的他自己不相上下，为什么他仍然让他……

 

他吞咽一下，苦涩的味道弥漫在他的口腔，而Javert绷紧了，喃喃迸出不知道是低骂还是他的名字的几个音节。极有可能两者都有。指甲划过桌面，接着一只手揉进了他的发间，抚摸着他头发的手指微微颤抖着。

 

Valjean的脸上发热，后颈起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，喉间发出满足的低哼，使得Javert的下身猛地向前。他牢牢地锢住他，轻轻翻搅舌头，从鼻间喘息着，无法中断这太过美好的感觉，当他感到Javert距全然倾泻 ** _如此_** 之近。

 

而且即使Javert颤抖着，喃喃发出不成字句的破碎音节，时不时因为难以抑制而拱动着身体，他也没有压迫Valjean，而只是轻抚着柔软的卷发。这副姿态——如此温柔而无助——使得Valjean更加清楚地意识到衣物遮蔽下的自己的坚挺多么高昂，自己有多么绝望地渴求着这一切永无结束，或是立刻结束。他们都在释放的边缘苦苦挣扎，然而又竭力将它推拒在一步之遥。等待与报偿同样美妙。

 

他已经闭上了眼睛，思绪集中在自己头和手指的每一下动作，唇舌的每一下描画，还有他自己的呼吸。他的努力得到Javert喉咙间不断溢出的声音的报偿，每一声、每一个音节都是他的奖赏，也使得本已无比美妙的一切更添一层。他的下巴已经发疼了，膝盖下面的地板坚硬地硌着他，然而他绝不会停下。

 

花园里传来鸟儿的鸣唱，清晨的第一缕阳光毫无疑问已充满了整个房间，然而这一切在他的世界淡褪出去，当指尖滑过他的发间，Javert再一次地绷紧了，一阵震颤涌过他全身，呼吸急促，嗓音沙哑得仿佛刚刚嘶吼过。

 

“Valjean，我……”

 

他的嗓音透出精疲力竭，充满紧张，也充满警告，而Valjean把他拉得更近，微微战栗着，假装这个动作引出的Javert那声呻吟没有将他几乎推上情欲的巅峰，他彻底地吞进了他，感到眼睛灼痛，皮肤因激窜而过的令人疯狂的快感而刺痛。

 

缠绕在他发间的手攥紧成拳，Javert的全身剧颤，接着一股烫热而陌生的味道充满了他的口腔，他不得不微微回退，咽下了差点从他唇角滴下的白浊。

 

一切结束，他感到一阵眩晕，疲惫、满足、难耐同时涌上心头。他放开Javert，抬起头来，舔了舔嘴唇，寻找着对方的目光。

 

***

 

没有哪种语言能够描述Javert面对眼前的一切时内心翻搅而起的惊涛骇浪。从他深处的某个地方，快感的余波仍在冲刷着他全身，而他的头脑，在短短几秒全然的安宁之后，现在正精确无情地估量着刚刚发生的事实，还有它所带来的后果。他的视线被牵引到Valjean刚刚伸出舌头舔干净嘴唇的那处湿迹，即使在他刚刚射过一次的状态下他也感到脏腑间再次蹿腾起的兴奋。他想要痛恨自己，痛恨这个世界，但是仿佛被抽干了力气；他想远离Valjean，他想要拽近他，狠狠吻上他那不知羞耻的嘴唇。无论他的思绪倒向哪个方向，它也将他拉向相反的方向。他迷失在自己的思绪中，迷失在自己的感官中，而他谁也责怪不得，只能怪自己来到这里。

 

“你不必非得这么做。”他静静地说，指尖已经开始留恋Valjean头发柔软的触感。

 

他的心跳渐渐平复，呼吸也渐渐放缓。

 

“我说过我会帮你，不是么？”Valjean吸了口气，手指心不在焉地揉着下嘴唇。“无论什么代价。”

 

Javert重重地吞咽一下，强迫自己看向别处，他的大腿已经开始感到被坚硬的桌缘硌得生疼。他感到疲倦，可又感到躁动不安，两种感觉同时交织在一起的感觉非常奇异。

 

“我乐意为之。”Valjean低声说，他凝视着Javert的面庞，声音沙哑。“我既是为了你，也是为了我自己。”

 

再一次地，Javert不知道自己该感到困惑还是茫然，然而在他体内新升起的冲动被这些话催得更强。他的视线逡巡过仍然跪着的Valjean的全身，他没有忽略面前这人正紧揪着裤子布料的手指，也没有错认他衣物之下坚硬的勃起。他还是这样做了，尽管对于他自己毫无助益，尽管他仍没得到满足。Javert真希望这些念头能够不要再在他脑海里转个不停。

 

“你呢？”他感到无法再继续注视着他，无法再继续忆起对方手指和嘴唇落在自己皮肤上的感觉。

 

Valjean定住了，眉头蹙了起来：“我？”

 

***

 

此时他几乎无法对任何事物集中注意，因为他所尝的尽是Javert的味道，所感到的唯有需要更多的渴求。这和在酒馆后巷他所感到的一样，但是现在有的是时间，角落还有一张床，Valjean深深地吸了口气。

 

“别担心我。”

 

他不能再进一步了，难道不是吗？这已经够疯狂的了，而想要从Javert那里得到一切，一切他甚至做梦都不敢去想的……行了，这已经够让他发抖的了。

 

草草用手背抹过他的嘴唇，他把视线从Javert身上移开：“你感觉如何？”

 

他听见Javert猛然抽了口气，接着似乎是呛住了的笑声：“你想要我说什么？”

 

“我从你那儿什么也不想要。”Valjean嗓音嘶哑，而被他坚挺撑起的裤子让他这句话更显拙劣，也使得事实在他们两人面前更加明显。

 

Javert没有动。Valjean能听得到他的呼吸。他皮肤的触感仍残留在他的指尖。他屏住呼吸，几乎能听得到他的心跳声。一阵微风从半开的窗子吹来，冷却了他们额头上的汗水。

 

“不……”Javert静静地开口，使得Valjean再次抬起了头。他表情严肃坚定。“是我在需要，而你是许诺给予的那个。”

 

吐露的言词已不再重要，因为他们再一次凝视彼此，他们的眼睛无声地交流着。他们一动不动，而围绕他们的世界静静堙没于虚无。寂静中时间流过，却充满无声的交流，Valjean听到自己再次开口。

 

“你说的没错，”他低声说，手抬向Javert的双腿，一路下滑到他的靴子，手指摸索着鞋带，最终还是成功解开了它们。他迅速地将它们脱下，看也不看一眼地丢到一边。接着他直起身体，挺直后背，而Javert倾下身来，他们的嘴唇几乎相触。他的手一寸一寸溯过他制服包裹的两腿，缓慢而从容。当他的手终于来到大腿，Javert的呼吸猛地一滞。

 

“原谅我，”他在Javert微张的嘴唇间低语，紧紧地攥住了Javert的大腿，指甲陷进了厚重的制服布料。

 

Javert重重呻吟了一声，嘴唇紧紧地吻上了Valjean，闭上了他的眼睛。他必然会尝到他自己的味道，必然会同样感受到残留缠绕在Valjean舌尖上的气息，这提醒了他刚刚做了什么，让他的血液沸腾起来。但他没有退缩，或是发出厌恶的声音，而只是靠得更近，Valjean再次动作起来，拽下了Javert已经敞开的长裤，还有内裤，让它们一起跌落在地板上。

 

接着他中断了这个吻，Javert喘息着，前额蹙起。重新站起来比他想象得还困难，他的膝盖吃痛，而且他再一次感到头晕目眩，微微向后踉跄一下，摇摇头，挥去那阵眩晕感。

 

过了几秒他才再次抬起头，凝视着眼前的Javert，他仍坐在桌子上，双手紧抓着桌缘，脸颊因为在他全身再一次恣意漫游的视线而发红。这次他很聪明地没有开口，而是紧紧地抿住嘴唇，视线盯在地板上，使得Valjean有充分的时间，心中赞叹着这咫尺之遥却又仿佛遥不可及的一切。

 

“到这里来。”他最终开口，这词句低沉地碾过他的喉咙，在他嘴唇间留下欲望的色彩。

 

***

 

Javert站起身来，离开桌子，视线回避着Valjean的视线，走向对方，感觉自己简直要被冲向脸颊的滚烫血液燃烧起来。地板在他脚下吱呀作响，繁盛的草木间透过的阳光温暖着他的脊背。尽管他今天已经抛却了一切，他的羞耻，他的良知，某种意义上他的信仰，他仍感到万物之永恒。把他带向Valjean的每一步都似乎也将他带向了未知的命运，带向某种他从未预料却始终有所感应的东西。

 

当Javert停在他面前时，Valjean颤抖着抽了口气，显然没能控制住自己表现得更加镇定些。这个发现让Javert感到愉悦，也感到困惑。他感到困惑，因为他仍然不知道如何解释他在Valjean身上感知到的欲望。他感到困惑，因为他费了很大力气才让自己确信它的存在。如果Valjean想要他，为什么他在街垒时压抑了这点？那是他一并实现另一种形式的复仇的机会，而且如果他想要Javert为什么他没有简单地付诸实践，当机会就摆在他面前？

毫无头绪，也再也无法说通这一切，但是Javert脑中仍盘桓着的念头是他无法停止，无法在他前所未有地急迫需求的东西正触手可及的现在停止。

 

他一动不动地站在Valjean面前，微微抬起下巴，审读着对方的表情，努力无视因自己赤身裸体而感到的尴尬。

 

“我在这儿了，”Javert直截了当地开口。

 

“是的。”一种奇异的表情掠过Valjean的面庞。

 

随着他迅捷的动作，Javert更近一步，抬起手放在了Valjean的腰带上，嘴唇在决意下抿成一条线。他看到Valjean睁大了眼睛。

 

他的手指开始解着那根裤带，他才再次开口，喉咙仿佛堵着什么，让他的嗓音沙哑低沉：“现在别让我后悔。”

 

“Javert……”

 

他的手仍然流连在那里，他深吸一口气，感受着Valjean在他的手指下颤抖着。这不真实，这如此不真实。不真实，又在某种他无法完全理解的层面上无可怀疑地令他沉醉。

 

“我只是……”他舔舔自己的嘴唇。“我只是努力找回某种平衡。”

 

***

 

Valjean的心跳因这句话加速，为它隐含的暗示。Javert的指尖划过他的小腹，面前的人寸缕未着，可以看到他肌肉的每道曲线，如此纯粹，如此真实，不禁让他怀疑起一切他曾笃信的东西。

 

“你不必为我做任何事。”他坚决地说，不去听脑海深处确实需索着什么的声音。

 

“就像你之前一样，”Javert的手伸进他的裤子，隔着内裤圈住了他，Valjean发出一声喘息。“我不仅仅是为了你。”

 

他们的嘴唇再次发现了彼此，被彼此的舌头分开，濡湿。Javert闭上了眼睛，而有那么一秒，Valjean不愿闭上眼睛，Javert覆上他的手指让他想要感受这一切，不愿迷失自己。

 

脱下他的靴子，赤裸的双足感到了光滑的地板。在Javert的帮助下他扒下了自己的衬衫，Javert的手抚过他的胸膛，抚过他的脊背，手指攀上他的肩胛，而Javert的嘴唇落在他的锁骨上。他褪下的长裤和内裤堆积在他的脚踝上，太阳暖融融地落在他身上，但不及Javert紧贴着他的、滚热的皮肤。他们迎向彼此，起初一瞬间耐心而缓慢，紧接着是喘息和用尽全力的拥紧彼此，仿佛紧紧抓住的是生命本身。

 

所有这一切仿佛都被应接不暇的感观知觉，无数放大铭刻的细节所诅咒，每一分每一秒都仿佛要迫使他心脏停摆。

 

他把自己的鼻子埋进对方的脖颈，Javert皮肤的气息将他拉得更近，而这也引得Javert呻吟出声。他再次硬了，他们两人都是。他们的下腹时不时地相互磨蹭着，摩擦渐渐升温，Valjean脏腑深处有什么东西层层累积，得不到丝毫纾解。

 

他这样撑不了多久，这显而易见。

 

他环住Javert的腰，两人踉跄着移动着，撞到床的边缘便绊倒在了上面。Javert喘息之间低低骂了句什么，接着再次吻住了他，含住他的下嘴唇厮磨着。他们陷入了床单之间，身体紧贴住彼此，喘息着，仿佛房间里的空气已被抽得稀薄，而他们在彼此的怀抱中即将窒息。

 

Valjean闭上眼睛，放任自己的手滑过Javert的全身，饱览着他身体的每一寸，不是藉由眼睛，而是指尖、手掌，和小心温柔的指甲。

 

“Valjean。”Javert嘶哑地开口，边摊开手掌，抚着他的大腿，陷进肌肤之间，为手掌下皮肤光滑的触感而感到愉悦。

 

他看向他，他正躺在这里，侧卧着，他们的腿彼此纠缠，胸膛一同沉重地起伏。他们之间的距离已充满燠热，身体因汗水和前液而黏滑，他的指尖轻易地潜进Javert大腿内侧，感到指尖下的他绷紧了，颤抖的呼吸吹拂在他的下巴上，Valjean定住了。

 

“如果我要是不知道什么更好的描述，”Javert清清嗓子，“我会以为无论如何，你是打算杀了我。”

 

***

 

这怎么可能不是戏弄，这怎么可能不是折磨？Valjean的动作和缓耐心，每每把他逼至疯狂的边缘而又把他拉回来，停下来，在他发间喃喃低诉着轻柔的话语，吻着他的额角、前额，手指拂过他的身体，仿佛阳光与雨水的爱抚，远远不够满足，又足以使他的心脏在胸腔里战栗起来，血液蓄积在胃底热切地燃烧着。

 

Javert闭上眼睛，慢慢贴近，尽他所敢于地贴近Valjean，他的下身仿佛有了自我意识，每下微小的动作饥渴地寻求着更多的摩擦，而得到的尚不够满足。

 

“Javert.”Valjean的嘴唇擦着他的耳垂，手指徘徊在他的大腿上，渐渐爬高，直到它们停在了他身体变得更柔软，更少肌肉的那处，Javert再次绷紧了。他听到Valjean重重的吞咽。

 

他想要说些什么，然而当Valjean的嘴唇含住了他的耳垂，手指滑下他的身体，分开他的臀瓣挤进手指，以难以忍耐的和缓动作摩挲着那处紧闭的肌肉，他无法信任自己能控制自己的声音。接着Valjean更大胆了一些，探进一根指尖。Javert缩了一下，不确定该迎上那下抚摩，还是该躲开。似乎无论他移向哪个方向，他都将更加贴近Valjean。这个念头让他惊惶，也让他兴奋。

 

“等等。”Valjean低声说，退了开去，他的手离开了Javert的身体，床垫因他坐起来的动作而嘎吱作声，听起来，他像是在床头柜里摸索着什么东西。

 

“你在干嘛？”Javert舔湿了嘴唇，在阳光中眨着眼。

 

Valjean正把一个小瓶子里的东西倒在手心里，满脸沉思的表情。他转头看着Javert，目光温暖，声音略带沙哑：“我不想伤到你。”

 

Valjean跪在他两腿之间，俯下身亲吻着他，Javert脸上发烫。Javert张开嘴，让Valjean的气息充满口腔，充满鼻端，直到他感到他的感官已被麻醉，彻底沉浸于在此情此景下如此彻底地放开一切的念头。

 

当手指潜入他体内他仍喘息着，似乎是油膏的东西给他发热的皮肤留下清凉的痕迹，包裹住Valjean的手指使得他可以推得更深。

 

“还好吗？”Valjean的额头与他相抵，深呼吸一下，他的另一只手抚着Javert的腰腹，仿佛是要安抚他一般地爱抚着那里的皮肤。“我用它来治肩膀扭伤，我猜可能对你也有帮助……”他的声音里含着什么东西，不仅仅是笨拙的解释，直到现在Javert才意识到那是紧张不安。

 

“你之前也从没有过。”这更接近一个陈述而不是疑问，而Valjean无声地笑了起来，带起喉咙深处一阵深沉的震动。

 

“你也一样。”

 

这甚至在他们俩之间没有过一丝怀疑或否认的暗示。

 

他很可能早该知道，早该有所领悟，显而易见地明白这一天是如何渐迫巅峰，直达这简单的结局，而又如此无可抵挡。长久以来他一直认为所有一切都将随着他们中一方的离世而完结，那么一个寻常的开始也似乎理所应当，不是吗？

 

Javert气鼓鼓地扔出一句：“别那么大惊小怪。”

 

他无法再承受这种温柔。每下嘴唇的轻擦，每一下落在他身上的视线都叙说着Valjean的渴求，这使得困惑和渴望同时冲荡着他的头脑，他感觉自己已经快要迷失其中。

 

“作为请求帮忙的人，你真是给予我太多该怎么做的指导了。”Valjean移动着手指，潜得更深了些，直到他的关节没入了Javert的入口。

 

他发出一声介乎呻吟与咆哮之间的声音，更贴近兽类而不是人。有那么一会儿他似乎从口中迸出了一切字句，Valjean的手指进出着，涂抹开油膏，扩张着他，等他适应他的入侵。Javert别过头去，咬住了下嘴唇，却没能咽下断续不成字句的音节。他的勃起笔直地贴着他的小腹，每当Valjean倾身吻住他、再偷得一个吻，他的腹部都擦蹭着他的坚挺，令Javert拱高身体，而落下时只使得潜入他的手指更加深入。

 

很快，他的世界只剩下每一个动作，抬起，落下，在Valjean唇齿间喘息，恍惚中感觉自己呼吸不能，几乎濒死。

 

然而当它停下来，Valjean移开身体，Javert睁开了眼睛，开口准备出声抗议，但他没能开口，因为Valjean移得更近些，双手沿着他的大腿一路上滑，抚过大腿，握住了Javert的胯骨，将他固定在原位，也调整好自己的位置。他凝视着Javert的面庞，表情充满不确定，正微微地发抖，坚挺的顶端擦蹭着Javert的入口。所有的一切都充满热力和汗水。从头到脚，他浑身发热，汗珠在他的身体表面闪闪发光。短短一瞬，他们的目光相接，Javert点了点头，喉咙发干，血液咆哮着冲进他的耳朵。Valjean托起他，几乎将他拉上了自己的膝盖，向前压去，缓缓地滑入他体内。这压迫感让他感觉更好，也更糟；一切已无法承受，而他仍需要更多。

 

他向下压去，感到Valjean扩张着他，听到他喘息着、呻吟着他的名字，白光在他紧闭的眼皮之后闪过，疼痛一瞬间剧烈得无法忍受，而紧接着Valjean顶入了他，彻底地进入了他，Javert猛地仰头，心脏顽强地在胸腔中迅如擂鼓。

 

***

 

如此感受着Javert令他癫狂。没有任何心理预期能让他准备好承受这正包裹住他的紧窒与火热。没有任何罪恶的幻想，没有任何午夜的邪梦，能与此相提并论，纯然的欲望在他全身席卷而过，盲目而几乎疼痛地奔涌冲突。

 

Javert的腿环住他的腰，他的双手一瞬间紧紧攥住床单，接着又松开，伸向了他将他拉近，不顾一切地亲吻着他，他的牙齿研磨着他的嘴唇，胡茬擦蹭着他的下巴，那里的皮肤已经开始感到了摩擦的刺痛。

 

“哦我的……”他强忍住自己没有吐出圣父的名讳，而Javert嘴角勾起的绝对是一个不成体统的祈祷，但那也绝对无法描摹他感受到的万分之一。

 

他在Javert脸颊轻啄一吻，仍扶住Javert胯骨的大拇指轻轻地打着圈。此时此刻，深埋在Javert体内，感受着他们的距离前所未有地贴近，世界似乎变得前所未有地更加完美，也更加残酷。完美，因为他几乎想要在这狂喜中痛哭呼喊。残酷，因为他心知这不可能持续到永远。

 

“看在上帝的份儿上，”Javert的嗓音像口破钟，他的手指深陷入Valjean的肩膀。“你打算开始动了吗？”

 

Valjean抬起头，满心惊奇地凝视着Javert，却搜寻不出半句回答，只是顶动腰胯，一下，又一下，几乎是慢吞吞地抽插着，小心地控制着他的动作，不想太快被带上快感的巅峰。Javert无声地低咒着，闭上了眼睛，嘴唇微张，随着他身体被顶撞的每下起伏而喘息着。Valjean放开胆子紧拥着他，一只手滑下Javert的身体撑在床垫上，支撑住他上方的自己，角度随之微微变化，而Javert剧烈地喘息出声。

 

满室寂静，除了他们发出的声音。他们大口喘息着，或是浅促地呼吸，和深深地叹息。他们肌肤相接之处因油膏而黏滑，如此亲密，这认知让Valjean脸颊发烫。他们的手指纠缠进衾被之间，发出柔和的窸窣；他们的手掌揉进彼此的发间，引出微微吃痛的声音。时常Valjean发现自己在低语着毫无意义的字词，听到Javert嘟哝着似乎是一句话的开头，却又被他们两人加快的动作淹没。他们的躯体彼此冲撞，似乎仅仅为了彼此融合在一起。

 

而Valjean没有停止凝视。凝视着Javert的身体随着沉重的呼吸起伏，还有他的大腿，因数不清的冲刺顶撞而颤抖。凝视着他的面容扭曲、放松，仿佛他无法控制那些肌肉。Valjean想要留住每一秒，每一眼，每一丝每一毫，每个瞬间。他想将它们据为己有，刻在自己的记忆中。偷窃观感并不构成真正的盗窃，不是吗？他唯一的罪在于他需要更多，渴求更多，远远多于他应该的部分。

 

然而还有一样东西，他想要彻底占有，哪怕一刹那。

 

他吞咽一下，静止在他体内，Javert难耐地呻吟出声。

 

“看着我，”Valjean开口。

 

Javert眨眨眼，舌尖荡出来舔湿了嘴唇。“Valjean……”

 

“拜托。”血液咆哮在他的耳畔，他的躯壳似乎涨紧得什么东西即将满溢迸发。然而他想要直视着他的眼睛，哪怕一次也好。

 

Javert的目光深沉，掠过Valjean的周身，接着定在了天花板上。他听起来仿佛已被击败：“别。”

 

只有这一个字。

 

“Javert.”

 

他在他身下拱起脊背，试图让他继续。Valjean抽了口气，那磨蹭几乎让他丢盔弃甲，无力坚持。慢慢地，Javert的视线回到Valjean的脸庞，直到他们在静默中四目相投。无声中，时间流过，直到Valjean猛地挺动身体，因随之席卷的快感而喘息出声，但他的视线再也没有离开Javert。

 

他俯下身去，吻住了Javert，而身下的撞击更加用力。他们彼此的动作变得更加狂野，莫名地，更加绝望。他们凝视着彼此地接吻，他们的嘴唇碾压着彼此，如同他们的身体。再也没有轻柔，再也没有温吞。他们彼此宣泄着欲望，无法停止，无暇顾及他们的呼吸，他们的视线紧紧纠缠在一起，而在锁住的视线中他们倾泻着一切，一切他们无法言说的，一切他们在喘息中无力言说的，一切他们在言语中无法表达的。

 

似乎有只无形的手攥紧了他的心脏，挤压着它，什么东西在他体内翻搅着，粗暴而猛烈，他怀疑自己还能否从这些中存活，能否全身而退，不被改变分毫。

 

但他脑海中还有一个念头，他清楚，自己不得不在某个时刻说出它。

 

***

 

他早就知道请求Valjean的帮助是非常危险的。他早就知道他所做的一切的风险。但他没能领悟到真正的危险在Valjean的眼睛中，那些无法呼吸的时刻他落在他身上的视线，世界消失，只剩他们的动作，彼此交缠的呼吸，张开的嘴唇，彼此的肢体都沾满了汗水，而Valjean眼中的东西才是让他真正迷失的。

 

一切都沾染上了Valjean。他的口中是他的味道，他的鼻端是他的气息，他深埋在他的体内，他的每下冲撞都将在他脏腑间蓄积的快感逼向沸点，充满他的每条血管，即将燃烧殆尽他的理智。

 

“Valjean……”他喘息着，快到了，就快到了……

 

他感到Valjean在他身上颤抖着，紧抵着他，听到他的屏息、低诉的他的名字，感到他的手抚过他的腹部，握住了他的坚挺，重重地套弄几下。Javert翻滚着迎上他的动作，想要逃脱，想要释放，想要延长这一切。他也不知道究竟想要什么。所有一切都火热湿滑，无论是床单还是Valjean的肩膀都不足以供他试图抓住些什么的手指攀附。

 

而Javert定定地凝视着他，无法移开目光，跌落在他深沉的凝视中，当Javert全身绷紧了，世界冲过他的身体，沉寂了他的所有思绪，如同熄灭摇曳的火焰。Valjean发出一声他从未从他那里听过的声音，再一次地顶入他的体内，手仍然圈住他，他能感到他怦然作声的心跳拍击着他的胸腔，而他崩塌在他的身上，深埋在他体内射了出来。

 

他们躺在那里，长久地未发一词，他们的呼吸渐渐平复，他们身上的汗水慢慢冷却。有片刻时间他仍感到Valjean埋在他体内，接着Valjean抽出自己，同时放开了Javert如今已经疲软的分身，翻身仰躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。

 

尽管随着流逝的每一分每一秒，他的身体逐渐平静下来，他的肌肉彻底放松，他的心跳仍激如擂鼓，回荡在他的耳畔，让他难以集中精神。他接着该怎么办？他要怎么样面对这诡异的满足和亲密的感觉？

 

他搜寻着自己体内药剂的痕迹，发现已经荡然无存。他记不得自己最后一次感知到它们是什么时候了。这个事实突然清楚无疑地击中了他，如最明亮的光芒般劈开了他昏昏沉沉的脑海。他吞咽一下。或许毒药只是他来到这里的部分原因，或许他可以把他的部分行为归咎于它，但他自愿地留了下来。自愿地做出了所有举动。那么，他该何去何从，既然现在一切都已结束？

 

以及，他要向Valjean怎么说？

 

蜡烛最后地轻嘶了一声，熄灭了。

 

怀着一颗企图逃出他的躯体的心脏，感到口中的舌头异常沉重地贴着上腭，Javert侧过身来，凝视着窄床上躺在自己身边的另一个身影。他们的胳膊挨在一起，两人都汗涔涔地黏在床单之间。

 

“听着……”他开口道，因Valjean睁开眼睛、看向他的视线而脸颊发烧。

 

“Javert.” Valjean的声音平静，却可以听得出其中的紧张，仿佛他正要说的是一件会导致不确定的可能后果的事情。“……或许现在能换我向你求得一次帮助？”

 

Javert盯着他，微微皱眉，接着点了点头。

 

太阳高悬在天上，虽有昨夜的纷扰，这座城市似乎异乎寻常地平静。树间的什么地方传来了鸟儿拍翅的声音。这他们未曾察觉就开始了的新的一天，似乎也如之前任何一天一样寻常，安宁。床垫一动，Valjean用手肘撑起了自己，搜寻着Javert的视线，目光里含着他无法出口的疑问。

 

“留下来。”

 

千万种答案涌起，然而没有一个足以概括他那一瞬间经历的一切。于是他倾身吻住了Valjean的嘴唇，感到自己的嘴唇下绽开一个迟疑的微笑。接着亲吻被加深，他的心跳终于渐渐平息。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to iamee!


End file.
